Secrets Revealed
by Hoseki14
Summary: Pewdiepie, a Swedish gamer, is pulled in to the world of Amnesia. His best Bro Stephano helps him through it all. Will he be able to escape? But then again, will he want to? Rated M for slight Lemon in later chapters. Pewdiepie/Stephano Mr. Chair/Piggeh Skully/Jennifer Next update will be near Thanksgiving if not on.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohai. I attempted to edit this because I won't have my iPod for a while, so I want to do ****_something_**** with this story. I will continue to edit chapters for a while until I get to the next new chapter I have to write.**

Okay. It is not amazing. It is not terrible. It is the first thing I have ever written. I am new a publishing, so please be kind. It is not finished. I will keep updating. Please, Constructive Criticism only. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. Please enjoy. Thank you for reading. (^•^) You are awesome.

'Thinking'  
"Speaking"

Secrets Revealed

Chapter 1: Narrator  
"Ha-ha-how's it goin' Bros? My name is Peeeewwwwwdieepiieeee and today we are going to play an Amnesia custom story called," he paused in front of the camera and danced a little laughing. "Secrets Revealed! This is a custom story that was recommended to by quite a few of you Bros, so we're gonna play it... And you're gonna fuckin' enjoy it." Felix said lifting himself up in front of the camera and making a face. He laughed as he sat back down. Something didn't feel right as he clicked the play button. A wave of dizziness hit him like a ton of bricks. He tried to shake it off but as soon as he hit 'W' ,his vision went black.

Pewdiepie's P.O.V  
I woke up with a painful throbbing in my head. Sure my whole body ached, but my head was filled with intense pain. It felt like I had been thrown face first into concrete. I groaned as I looked around. The pain nearly vanished when I realized I didn't know where I was. It was so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen it. It scared me though, it scared me a lot. I certainly wasn't at home.  
'Hell, it doesn't even look like I'm in Sweden.' I thought.  
I was in a canopy bed. It had red velvet blanket with crimson silk sheets. There wasn't much in the room. There was a night stand next to the bed with a simple lamp. I tried to turn it on, but there was no bulb. I looked around the room to see an oak desk with a green velvet chair. On the opposite side of the room there was an oak wardrobe. Left to that was a large window with a nice view of the forest.

"Hi. You are finally awake."  
I looked over to where the chair had been. There stood man with light skin and light sandy brown hair. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt with and green sweater vest over it. Atop his head was a hat of the same color. His slacks were a shade darker than his hair. A pair of reading glasses sat at the tip of his nose. Behind his glasses were a pair of deep emerald green eyes. He wore a bright yet shy smile.

I jumped out of the bed and tackled him in a hug. "MR. CHAIR!" I exclaimed, overjoyed to see my friend. My smile soon vanished as I recognized where I was. "Wa-wait," I said, stuttering a bit, "If you're here," It finally clicked. "HOLY SHIT I'M IN AMNESIA!"

Narrator

Mr. Chair smiled sadly. "Yes you are." He said quietly, still being hugged by the Swede. Pewdie let go with eyes wide with pure fear.

"I-wai-what-I'm- wha." He just stared stuttering nonsense for a few minutes and then just stopped. "Wait. If you're human, then are Stephano and Piggeh?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes. They are somewhere in the castle. Heavens if I knew where." Answered Mr. Chair. Pewdie started dancing with eagerness. Mr. Chair glared at him, yet a small smile was tugging at his lips at the Swede's child like behavior. He was happy Pewdie had finally gotten a hold of himself. Not exactly what he should be focusing on, but at least he wasn't losing sanity.

"Well, let's go find 'em." Pewdie exclaimed. "I wanna see Stephano and Piggeh!" He said.

Pewds ran towards the door, but was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. "Get the lantern and sanity potion, Pewds. There is some oil in the desk." Mr. Chair said giving him a soft smile. Pewdie sighed but got the items. Before he left he looked at Mr. Chair expectantly.

"Aren't you comin' with me?" He asked. 'Mr. Chair seems so distracted. I wonder what's on his mind.'

At hearing words, Mr. Chair snapped out of a deep thought. "Oh yes. Hold on a second." Mr. Chair walked over to the closet and got a green satchel out. "You may need this to carry things in." He said holding it out to the Swede.

"Thanks, Bro." Pewdie said as he put the oil and sanity potion inside the bag. "Okay, is there anything else you need before we leave?" He asked.

"Nope. I really want to see Piggeh." Answered the Brown hair man. "And Stephano!" He quickly covered up. The Swede eyed him suspiciously. Mr. Chair gave him an awkward smile before running out of the room.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Felix yelled before running out of the room after him.

Pewdiepie's P.O.V  
"H-hey! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran out of the room after Mr. Chair. He was a light pink hue from our previous conversation. I decided to leave the topic alone and followed him down a long corridor. "AH. I fucking **hate **corridors!" I yelled as Mr. Chair shrugged and kept walking. I sighed and followed not saying word. I noticed a little stand in the hallway with something sparkling on it. "Hey a key!" I exclaimed as a held up the small object. We heard an all too familiar growl. "See what I do!" I yelled. Mr. Chair shushed me before running. We ran into a pointless room. I was whispering curses in Swedish as I panicked trying to find a place to hide.

Mr. Chair grabbed me by the collar and shoved me into a closet. I heard him say "Chair Mode: Activate. BOOP!" Before transforming. I hid in the closet biting my lip to stay quiet. I ended up biting it so hard I made myself bleed. 'Fucking Great.'.

The growling finely stopped. We waited a few minutes later to make sure it wasn't coming back. "Come out, it's safe." I heard Mr. Chair say from behind the heavy oak door. I stepped out carefully to see him human. "Let's continue, shall we?" He said before opening the door for me.

"Why thank you, Sir." Mr. Chair rolled his eyes as I stepped into the hallway. "Let's check the rooms we had to run past." I said. "I found this key. It should unlock one of them." We tested all the locks. I came down to one last door. "If this doesn't work then I'm gonna cry." I said as I stuck the key into the lock. It turned with ease. I heard the lock click, signaling it was unlocked. I sighed with relief as I stepped inside to be met with a sword at my throat.

Stephano's P.O.V  
I heard a key in the lock. I readied my sword. As clicked open, someone walked in. I held out my sword to his throat defensively.  
"Whoa, Bro!" I heard a familiar voice that was high with fear. I practically threw my sword when I saw the Swede. I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Ellos, Pewdie!" I said, my heavy French accent clear. "I've been waiting for you." I felt his arms wrap around me almost instantly after hearing my voice. I nuzzled my head into his chest. 'Damn you smell nice Pewdie.' I blushed at the thought. 'Bad Stephano! You shall NOT think this way of the incredibly sexy Swede hugging you right now!' I mentally face palmed. 'Damn I'm hopeless.' I snapped into reality as I saw Pewdie's lip was bleeding. "Pewdie, your lip." I said quietly, using my thumb to wipe away the blood from his lip. I was still in his embrace, my hand lingering on his cheek. My golden eyes got lost in his beautiful blue ones. For a second, I thought he was you going kiss me, before anything happened Mr. Chair stepped into the room. The Blonde seemed like he hesitated to let go of me, but left. I whimpered to myself. He was so warm; I didn't want to leave his arms. Mr. Chair stared to speak but stopped giving me a smirk. I sent him a look. 'I swear! Say anything, you die!'

Pewdiepie's P.O.V  
I felt Stephano nuzzle into my chest. I really didn't want to let go. I wanted to hold him. I knew he would never feel the same, but I could imagine. He slightly pulled away looking at me. "Pewdie, your lip." He said in a whisper as he wiped away the blood from my lip. I got lost in his perfect golden eyes. His hand lingered after wiping my lip. I leaned forward. Mr. Chair came into the room. I hesitantly let go of the golden man. I was blushing bad, as was Stephano. Mr. Chair had started to say something but just smirked. I saw Stephano send him a death glare. As Mr. Chair gave me a knowing look, my face got a darker red. 'I almost kissed my best friend! And Mr. Chair knows! Shitshitshit! Don't say anything! Please!' I thought panicking.

"As I was about to say, we need to get moving. We NEED to find Piggeh." Mr. Chair said. This time it was Stephano who gave him a knowing smile. Mr. Chair stared to blush.

"Just _why_ do we to _need _to find Piggeh?" Stephano asked. Mr. Chair just blushed darker and mumbled something. "What was that?" Asked Stephano, smile growing wider. Mr. Chair was like a tomato by now

"Because he is my boyfriend! Okay! Are you pleased now?" Mr. Chair practically yelled.

"Yes. Very." Said the golden man.

I just stood with my jaw agape. Stephano lifted his hand and closed it. "I didn't want to tell Pewdie yet!" Mr. Chair said, tears sliding down his face in embarrassment.

"Aw, why are you crying, Babe." I looked at the door frame to see a man with light, almost pink, skin. He had light blondish pink hair. He had slightly torn pig ears atop his head with a slightly piggish nose to match. He wore a pink torn T-shirt on with gray skinny jeans. He walked over to Mr. Chair and wiped his tears away. He wrapped his arms around his waist. Mr. Chair nuzzled his head into the man's shoulder. The pink man stroked the brunette's hair softly.  
"Its okay I got you now." He cooed

Mr. Chair sniffled and looked up at him. "Thank you, Piggeh."

"PIGGEH?!" I yelled confused. "Your being," I trailed off, "**Gentle** and not acting like you're gonna rape someone." I finished.

Stephano smiled.  
"He is only gentle with Mr. Chair. He comforts and protects him. It what happens when someone's in love." He said the last part quietly, but I heard it and blushed uncontrollably.

Comfort and protect.

That's all Stephano has ever done for me. I looked at him, biting my still sore lip. He was leaning on the wall looking sadly at Mr. Chair and Piggeh, who were sitting on the bed talking. Piggeh was still hugging Mr. Chair, stroking his hair. They left the room to check some rooms and find supplies. Stephano looked sad and lonely. Suddenly I had an idea.

Narrator

Pewdie came up behind Stephano and tickled him. Stephano turned around laughing and fell on the bed, but not without taking the blonde down with him. He laid next to the LPer and ticked him back. Pewdie laughed uncontrollably. He pushed him over and climbed on him. Pewdie looked at the man laughing man under him and stopped tickling him. Stephano stopped laughing and looked at him confused. He noticed why Pewdie had stopped. The Swede was yawning, his eyes lids low with exhaust.

"Come on, Pewds. Go to sleep." Said the French man, lying the boy down and covering him up. He stared to walk away when Pewdiepie protested.

"P-please don't make me sleep here by myself." Pewdie said gripping the Golden man's arm. Stephano sighed but got into the bed with the boy. Pewdie smiled, curling up to Stephano's chest. Stephano smiled and wrapped his arms around the Swede. They slept like that until the next morning. Stephano thought he was dreaming when he awoke with the blonde still in his arms. He got out of bed carefully so he would not wake him.

"You really do love him, don't you?"  
Stephano was startled by Piggeh.

"Yeah, I do." Stephano said quietly.  
"That's why I protect him. Why I comfort him."

"Tell him."

"Are you crazy! He would probably hate me forever and never talk to me again!"

"Maybe I am, but love is worth the risk.  
Believe me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes this is very long. Thank you if you read all the way through. (^•^) Stay awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**I did the edit for this chapter, so enjoy! Kya! Especially you, Cloud -3- I'm watcin' you.**

Thank you for all the kind reviews! It really means a lot and keeps me writing. Without you I wouldn't be doing this. Writing is something I really enjoy and I love to put some of my works up here. If there are any questions you want to ask just P.M me. Piggeh and Mr. Chair fluff awaits. :3 Thank you so much. (^•^) Stay awesome.

I do not own Amnesia, Pewdie, or any characters I may use in this fanfiction. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors.

*Warning* There is a little gore in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Pewdiepie's P.O.V

I woke up feeling well rested. I haven't slept like that in a very long time. I smiled expecting to see my room, but was meet with the nasty smell of blood. Stephano was at the edge of the bed. He had blood on his sword, and at his feat was a dead Bro. His headdress had been thrown across the room in the fight. His blonde hair was messy. Some silver blood was trailing down his face. He turned around and looked at me with a smile. 'Damn Stephano. Why do you always look so damn sexy?' I groaned and fell back on my back.

He sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you? A Bro burst through th-" I cut him off.

"No. You didn't wake me up." I said quickly. I didn't want to make him upset. He always was worried about me. One of his many traits that made him perfect. I groaned again at the thought. 'I. Am. Fahking. Hopeless.'

Stephano's P.O.V

The conversation was still on my mind.

"Love is worth the risk. Believe me."

His words echoed in my head.

The look he had on his face when he said it was so... So honest.

I looked over at the blonde. He was still curled in a ball. Some of his hair had fallen over his eyes. He had a small smile on his face. All in all, he looked adorable.

'Wait. A smile? Did he enjoy sleeping in the same bed? Not possible. But he-'

My thoughts were cut short by a Bro clawing at the door. I got out my sword. There was no way he was going to lay a single claw on Pewds. He was hitting the door hard. I could tell he was big. He burst through the door, automatically heading towards the sleeping Swede. I ran at him with my sword above my head and slashed down his back, blood pouring from the wound. He growled in pain and turned to me. He smacked me in the head, causing my headdress to fly across the room. He cut my forehead, some blood trailed down my face. I ignored it and cut his shoulder. He hissed and came running at me. I plunged my sword into his chest and twisted it, causing a disgusting crack and a fountain of blood to erupt from his chest. With an ear piercing screech, he fell and died at my feet.

I turned and looked to see if I had woken Pewdie. I had a smile as I looked at him. He was sitting up, his dirty blonde hair falling over his light blue eyes. He was always so damn cute. He groaned and fell backwards. I walked over next to him and sat down.

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you? A Bro burst through th-" I was cut off.

"No. You didn't wake me up." He said quickly. He groaned again and looked up at me.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked him. He looked pale.

"Yeah I just-" he cringed looking at the blood on the floor.

"Oh yeah..." The sight was disgusting. Blood was everywhere.

"STEPHANO!" He yelled suddenly.

"What!" I yelled back panicked.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know. He hit me in the head."

Pewdie got up and walked across the room and picked up a bag. I recognized it as Mr. Chair's satchel. He must have given it to the Swede to carry items in. He dug around in it and pulled out a small vial of laudanum. He took off his jacket and tore the hood. He came over to me and used the cloth to wipe the blood off my cheek. He popped open the bottle and poured it on the cloth. I hissed in pain as he applied the medicine. It soon healed, but left a small scar on my forehead.

"Doctor Pewds to the rescue!" He said with a smile. "Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones! Calling Doctor Jones!" He sang.

I couldn't help but smile as he danced over to the headdress and picked it up. He brought it over and placed it on my head sideways.

"I don't think I did that right." He said laughing.

I laughed. "No you didn't." I said fixing it.

He smiled at me. I got butterflies I'm my stomach and laughed nervously. 'He always has to make me blush, doesn't he.' I looked up at him to see what he was doing. He was going through the desk, getting items he found useful.

"Is your head okay?" He asked, giving me an award winning smile.

"Um- yeah." I said. I mentally face palmed again.

'Could I sound anymore retarded?'

"Let get a move on." Pewdie said gesturing towards the horrific scene.

"That sounds like a good idea."

He opened the door and ran out into the hallway.

"Come on, Bro." He said smiling

"Is there a time when you are not smiling?" I asked laughing.

"When I'm away from you."

I felt my face get hot. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy.

"I-I m-"

He was cut off by a pale man. He had dark navy blue eyes lined with make-up. He wore black combat boots and carried a dagger at his side. He had black jeans and a black T-shirt. He was running down the corridor and crashed right into the Swede, knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch. Sorry."

"Skully?" Pewdie asked.

"Yeah. Whatever. Have you seen Jennifer?" He asked quickly.

"No. Wait, why-"

"I got to go." And with that he got up and ran down the corridor leavening a very confused Swede on the ground. I extended me hand to help him up. He grabbed it and stood.

'Well... That wasn't weird at all.'

Piggeh's P.O.V

I walked into the room quietly, not wanting to alert the brunette man reading. I came up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked

He giggled and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me around so that I was in front of him. He pulled me down onto his lap and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling my in to kiss. He always kissed me so gently. When I pulled away, we were both breathless. We laid our foreheads together.

"You wanna know something?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said smiling

"You make me feel complete. You are the only person who ever has, and the only who ever will. I-I love you." He said shyly.

I blushed and whispered "I love you, too." and pulled him into another kiss.

Aw. :3 I'm sorry, but I had to add that in somewhere. It is about 2 A.M. and it is Thanksgiving so I wanted to put that in. I also really wanted to post this today, so it is not very long. In fact, it is short in comparison to how long I wanted to make this chapter. But like I said I really wanted to put this up today. Thank you for reading. Stay Awesome. (^•^)


	3. Chapter 3

Why hello there awesome reader. How are you today? You look nice. Your shirt goes nicely with your eyes. What, you don't like my compliments?! Well then. Okay I'm done with small talk and trying to avoid the fact that I haven't updated in forever. I finally got my iPod (What I have been writing on) fixed. My sister had broken the charging dock, so you guys can blame her for the very late chapter. So now that you have someone to blame, ( c: ) here is chapter three. I am starting it off with Skully because I want to mention him, but I am not quite ready to bring HIM into the story just yet, so I am really sorry for well, leaving you guys hang off the cliff. So, INTO CHAPTER THREE!

(After copywrite stuff c:)

Warning: This may kill your feels, but it gets better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia, Pewdie, or any characters I may use in this fanfiction.

Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors.

Skully's P.O.V

She was taken so quickly. All I can remember were the horrid statues taking her and running out the door, but not without knocking me out first. I swear, if it is the last thing I see in my life, it is to see her safe again. "I love you." Her word echoed in my head. I felt hot tear stream down my face as I broke down and feel to my knees. 'I love you, too. I love you.'

Stephano's P.O.V

I decided not to bring up what Pewdie had said, but it was on my mind the entire time. As we walked, he kept holding his side, as if he had been hit.

"Pewds are you okay?" I asked, my voice laced with worry.

"Wha- oh. Yeah, man. I'm okay. Skully just knocked the wind out of me. Where do ya think he was going?" He asked, obviously worrying about our dark haired friend.

"I dunno." I said thoughtfully. "Looking for Jennifer, I guess." I shrugged.

He just nodded and kept walking. Suddenly there was a loud clanking sound of metal with the sound of a feminine scream following soon after. Pewdie jumped and clung to my robe. I was a bit shocked, but immediately put my arm around his shoulders in a comforting fashion. He let out a small whimper and clung tighter to me. I hushed him and put my finger to his lips. We walked in an awkward fashion down the corridor to the farthest door on the left. I looked through a small crack in the door to see a pretty young woman with long brown hair pulled back into a French braid. She had gray eyes that seemed somewhat vibrant and full of life, despite their dark color. She wore a torn grey T-shirt and black skinny jeans with pink converse. 'Jennifer'

She was tied up with a metal statue standing next to her, a sword to her throat. "Pewds you need to wait here." I told him.

PewDiePie's P.O.V

There was a loud sound of crashing metal and a girly scream. I jumped and grabbed Stephano's soft robe tightly. He put an arm around my shoulders. I tried to say Stephano, but all that came out was a small whimpering sound. He hushed me and put a finger to my lips. He walked down the corridor with me walking with him, still clung to his golden clothing. He peeked through a small crack in the door. His eyes went wide as he said "Pewds you need to wait here." He said before taking his arm off me and wriggling free of my grip. He stood up and hugged me. Before I could say anything or even hug him back, he kicked open the door with his sword raised high above his head.

Stephano's P.O.V

I hugged him quickly and ran into the room without giving him time to react. He didn't need to now this may be the last time I see him. I had run in with these statues before, and they aren't exactly the most merciful creature you can fight. I burst in the door and ran to the statue. I hit it in the head and knocked his helmet off; the only way to kill one of these creatures. I saw more running down the corridor on the opposite of the side I entered, undoubtably coming here. I quickly cut the ropes and told Jennifer to find Pewdie, I would find them later.

I watched her run out crying. I turned to see at least five more. I started hitting them, killing the five quickly, but they came in waves, the next much larger than the last. I was cornered. I was punched and kicked to the point where I was knocked out. I heard an angry wail and the crashing of metal right before my vision went blurry.

Pewdiepie's P.O.V

I saw Jennifer running out the door, tears streaming down her face. "What the fuck happened in there." I asked panicked. "Where is Stephano?" She just squeaked and slid down the wall. She pointed weakly to the room she had come from. I quickly grabbed a broom sitting by the door and ran in. I saw him on the floor, blood dripping from his lips.

I have no idea what came over me, but I went insane. I stared to kick the creatures and hit them with the weak weapon I had found. I was crying and screaming, the tears sliding down my face as I killed them.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." I yelled as I killed the last one, his fist heading straight for Stephano's face. I kicked the armor off, killing it. I bent down and gently picked up the bleeding man. He was barely awake, eyelids fluttering unconsciously. I carried him in the hall, the coppery smell of blood lingering. Jennifer looked even more distressed when she saw his state.

"I must stay strong. For him." She whispered to herself. Her facial expressions hardened as she stood.

"I know somewhere safe we can bring him." She said, limping down the hall way. I followed her while sobbing softly. We finally reached as small room with a bed and a wardrobe. To the left of the wardrobe was a small fireplace and a small desk.

As laid him down on the bed, I noticed he had lost his headdress. I sighed and played with his soft blonde hair.

"Take his shirt off." Jennifer commanded as she rummaged through the wardrobe.

"Wa-what?!" I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"He needs to be treated for his wounds, Pewds. Take off his shirt while I find- Ah here it is." She said as she held up a small bottle and cloth.

"O-okay." I said blushing furiously as I pulled the golden shirt over his head. I moved out of the way as she walked up with the medicine soaked cloth. I sat on the other side of the bed, laying down next to the golden man. 'Why did you have to be a hero?' I think as a single tear streams down my face.

*LATER*

"I think he will be okay." Jennifer says securing the last bandage on his arms. Her facial expressions softened as she saw my face.

"Are you okay?" She said as she started walking over to my side of the bed.

"AUGH! M-my an-ankle!" She said dropping to the floor. I ran to her and took off her shoe to reveal her swollen ankle.

"They better question is if you are." I turned to see Piggeh in the door way.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked, cringing the state of our friends.

"I-I just don't k-know anymore!" I said, feeling the salty tears run down my face as gently sat on the bed next to Stephano. I stroked his cheek with my hand, wiping blood away from a small cut on his face.

"I'll take care if her ankle. I have a degree in doctorin'. Betcha didn't know that, huh. Did ya, Pewdie?" He said bending to her injury and inspecting it.

"You just stay stay with Stephano, okay." He said, not taking his eyes off Jennifer's foot.

I nodded weakly before laying my head down on his chest, making sure to avoid any scars or other injuries. I smiled as I listened to his steady heat beat. I never thought I would ever get to hear it again. I felt hands come around my waist and pull me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you." Stephano whispered. I shivered as I felt the hot breath on my neck. I whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

Yeah. That's that. Sorry if the Skully part killed your feels. This is a really short chapter and I am very sorry. I shall have chapter 4 up soon. I must say, I was rather disappointed that this chapter took so long.

Thank you guys so much for all the favorites, follows, and Kind reviews. It really means a lot to me. Stay Awesome. \(^•^)/


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are to nice to me. As of now, I have over 20 follows and favorites. I may die. Thank you guys so much. Please know I am working on this at whenever time permits. I have so much school work, and the you have house work. You guys sure do keep me writing, though. I love you all so much. ;A;

Further more, here we are again in chapter 4. Here is just a little confusion stopper now, because you will get confused. Almost this entire chapter is Skully's P.O.V. It goes from him at present time, to a flash back, to present time once again. Then it goes to narration to see what Stephano and Pewds are doing. And what do you guys think about Jennifer and Skully? I kind of just made the characters up, since I don't really read about them to much. Yeah, I'm done ranting now. c: Enjoy chapter 4, my gems.

Warning: Many feels may not survive this war of angst and depression. (I made that sound worse than it really is. XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia, Pewdie, or any characters I may use in this fanfiction.

Chapter four.

Skully's P.O.V

I lay on the stone floor, staring out into the breath taking beauty of the inky black sky, dotted with shimmering stars. I rolled over, the skylight no longer in view. If I couldn't see her, then what was the point of seeing any beauty?

If I can't have the rose, then what good will a daisy do me? None, only remind me of the silken petals of the missed.

The shimmering stars are nothing compared to her smile. The dark sky did nothing but remind me of her dark, silklike hair, always pulled to the side in an elegant braid. The worst damage of any in the night sky was the moon. Just like her, originated from a simple rock, yet, it was so much more. So much more. She was funny, kind, intelligent, and was always straight forward about what she wanted. Her beauty was an entirely something else. Her dark brunette hair, contrasting with fair skin and pink lips. Her eyes are just…those eyes. Her eyes were truly gorgeous. A dark grey at first look, but the more you stare, the more they take on a warm lavender.

The thought of never seeing those beautiful features was enough to make the tears start to well in my blue eyes. If only I had been brave enough to do something back then.

*Flash back*

(Narration will be used for flash backs unless typed other wise.)

"I just…I-I.…" Jennifer unsteadily choked out, staring up into the dark eyes of the man cradling her.

"Sh, it's okay. You don't have to talk." Skully said, holding the girl close, stroking her hair. He had just gotten her back from the Bros, and she was less than sane. For some reason, the misshapen creatures had gotten the idea of Jennifer knowing where Pewdie was into their cracked skulls.

"Jennifer, please. Calm down. Don't cry." He said while she snuggled into his chest. She shudder and squeaked, trying manage words.

"I-I…" she choked out, shaking uncontrollably.

That was all he could take. He looked her straight in her eyes, lavender meeting navy, and tilted her head upwards.

"Please, don't cry anymore." He said, tickling her lips with soft breaths.

"Please, stay strong for me." He said, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

"Please." He said, closing the gap and softly pushing their lips together.

He pulled back, breathless. She laid their foreheads together, her hand tangling it in black locks.

"Don't l-leave me. P-please, Alex."

She sputtered out, using the mans real name.

"Don't call me Alex." He said, holding Jennifer. "It's okay. I won't leave you." He whispered. "I won't leave you."

(A/N: The next thing that happened will scar your feels forever, so if your feels are already damaged, skip to where it's okay again. c:)

The old door burst open, flying off the hinges. About fifteen of the untrustable statues ran in, automatically going for the broken girl in Skully's arms. He stood up shakily, getting read for a battle he knew he wouldn't last long.

As expected, the battle lasted no longer than two minutes, the statues knocking out the dark haired male and taking Jennifer. He heard one last thing before he faded into the darkness.

"I love you!"

*End Flashback*

The memory was enough to make him curl into a ball, pulling his knees to his chest. Her words kept ringing in his ears.

'Love you…Don't leave me… Please…' He pulled his knees tighter to his chest.

"Ah, fuck!" The dark haired male felt something stab in the hip. He sat up to find his dagger still hanging at his hip. He stood up.

"I-I have to be strong. I can fight. I…" He stopped slid down the wall,

again "…can't do this alone." He went into the fetal position again, allowing the tears to fall down his cheek.

The image of a young girl with short black hair and maroon eyes crossed his mind. He stood up, this time taking the dagger from it place at his hip. He cut his hand, blood dripping dripping from the wound.

"So, it's true. I have a heart beat again. This time, I won't make the same mistake again." He said, looking at the blood.

"I won't make the same mistake again." He repeated quietly.

"Not again."

*Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak*

"Wake up, Pewds." The Swede felt himself curled up against a warm surface, being shaken lightly. He just cuddled closer and murmured "Vad?"

"Pewds, I have no idea what the hell you're saying. As much as I would like to stay like this, we have to start moving." The swede looked up to see he had fallen asleep with Stephano…on his chest. It took him a second to register what the golden man had just said before heat ran to his face.

"Wa-?!" Pewds said, before he was quickly shut up from a hand on his mouth.

"S-shut up." Stephano stuttered out.

"I-l heard someone outside." He lied. He didn't want the Swede to question what he said.

"M'tired." Pewds said, curling up tighter to the French man. "I dun' wanna move." He yawned. "You're comfy." He said laying his head on Stephano's shoulder before nuzzling into his neck.

Stephano face flushed as he shyly wrapped his arms around the Swede's waist.

Jennifer: Who was that girl?!

Skully: I…um…

Jennifer: God help me, Alexander!

Gem: Calm down, you'll find out in chapter five- coming soon.

Haha sorry about the last part. I had to! My author instincts just wouldn't let me pass up a chance for fluff! Sorry. ( ._.) This is a bit short, but it's more of a filler chapter so we can see what the hell Skully has been doing.

Thanks for reading, Bros.

\(^•^)/ Stay Awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

A/R: Why hello there. I have been trying to finish this chapter so desperately for you guys, but school hates me. This chapter is going to have a lot of Mr. Chair and Piggeh fluff to cheer you guys up from the fan of depression Skully and Jennifer's moment caused. Then we'll jump around to see what the others are up to.

Warning: Things get a little, eh, steamy(?) between Piggeh and Mr. Chair.

I'm really bad at smut; I'm so sorry. I'm just asymmetrical garbage! *TamakiCorner*

/Ahem. I now have composure. I had a Kid moment mixed with a Tamaki corner. No wonder I'm no longer sane. I watch to much anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia, Pewdie, or any characters I may use in this fanfiction.

Chapter 5

Mr. Chairs P.O.V:

I shivered as I felt his hot breath against my neck, tickling the soft skin. He had his arms loosely wrapped around my waist in a warm, but protective embrace. I sighed and closed my book, leaning my head back against his shoulder while setting the leather covered book down on the small side table.

"Piggeh, may help you?" I asked in a playful tone.

"It's not fair." He said, a mock pout on his face.

I quietly laughed and looked up at him. "What isn't fair?"

"I'm not telling you." He said, a smirk etching itself across his face. He laid his head atop mine and played with my sandy brown hair.

I hid my smile and stuck out my bottom lip. "Eh? Why not?"

"Because." He taunted. "I want you to guess."

"Is it... How I'm not ticklish like you?" I said, quickly turning to lightly poke at his sides. His laugher filled the air as I continued to tickle him. I pulled him over the back of the couch so he was laying on his back, his head laying on my lap. I stopped tickling him and looked into his pink eyes. They were such an odd color, but were so beautiful. They were so soft and light; something that could make your heart flutter if you looked to long. They were easy to read; always filled with strong emotion. I could easily tell when he was happy, sad, hurt, scared, or angry, but right at that moment, they were full of intense love. I leaned over and have him a chaste kiss; quickly placing my lips to his, and pulling them away as soon as they brushed. I held in a small giggle at the whimper he made. He sat up and came close to my face, so I could feel his breath lingering over my lips. He slowly closed the gap between us and tangled his hand in my hair. We pulled away in a breathless silence. He started kissing down my neck, leaving small marks across the fair skin. I let out a quiet moan as his hands slid up my shirt, running his hand over my nipples before attacking my neck again. He began to lift my vest over me head, throwing to some random corner of the room. He quickly hagan to undo the buttons to my formal shirt. He latched onto a nipple as he played with the other one. I let a wonton moan as he bit down on the hard bud.

"Pretty hot you two." We both jumped as we saw a grinning Stephano next to a tomato faced Pewds. Piggeh laughed as I made a high pitched sound (certainly not a squeak) and his my face in his chest.

"You continue what you're doing. We're going to go before Pewds here dies from blood loss."

I quietly laughed as I looked over to see Pewds with a handkerchief held to his nose as blood leaked out. He met my eyes before quickly looking away, clenching the poor piece of cloth for dear life.

"I think we'll do just that." Piggeh said, inching closer to my face before capturing my lips again.

Narrator

"Whelp, let's get going." Pewdiepie said, linking his arm with Stephano's and pulling him out into the hall.

"Silly blond." Stephano said, giving the shorter man a small smile.

"Eh? You're a blond, too!" Pewds feigned hurt.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who pulls his friend out into the corridor like a small child would with his mother." Stephano countered with mock irritation. They both suppressed laughter as they went down the hall, soon losing control and breaking into an unstoppable fit of laughter.

"This is not the time to be joking. We really do need to be serious and do our best not to attract the grunt." Stephano said shaking his head, his left hand subconsciously sliding down towards the clean cut perfection that was his golden sword; given to him by the prince of this castle himself. Stephano smiled back upon the fond memory. He remember how thrilled the prince was to have such an elite member of his army. He dubbed Stephano warlord and gave him a golden sword he had made himself. It was mere days after that the Kingdom went to hell. The golden man cringed as he remembered the first day those creatures came into the small village. The army had been sent to see what the sudden uproar. What was left of the small village was covered in blood and broken beyond repair. There were several dead bodies laying around, none clothed anymore. The sight flashed through Stephano's head, making him shudder and subconsciously grip the Swede's hand, quickly letting go as soon as he realized what he had done. His eyes darted over to the dirty blond. A smile adorned his face as he clasped Stephano's hand in his, running his thumb over his hand soothingly.

There was a moment of silence before there was a small moan from the room at the end of the hall. Stephano tightened his grip on the Swede's hand before running down the doorway, stopping dead in him tracks at what he saw.

Piggeh was kissing Mr. Chairs neck, emitting small moans from the brunette.

"A-ah." Mr. Chair moaned, leaning his head back further so the pink man could get better access. Piggeh wasted to time removing Mr. Chair's vest and unbuttoning his shirt. Stephano glances over at the Swede, seeing the small drops of blood start to drip from his nose as a full face blush adorned his face, his blue eyes standing out in comparison. Stephano laughed and handed him a handkerchief before turning back to the couple in front of them; Piggeh now attached to one of the brunette's nipples.

"Pretty hot you two." Stephano was grinning from ear to ear as he heard a small squeak from Mr. Chair as he buried his face in his lovers chest.

"You continue what you're doing. We're going to go before Pewds here dies from blood loss." He looked over to see the once white handkerchief almost crimson.

"I think we'll do just that." Piggeh said before kissing his uke.

Stephano took Pewdie down to a room that contained a bathroom and finally got his nose to stop.

"Geez. How do you loose this much blood and not even worry about it?" Stephano asked, throwing the crimson clothe in the trash can.

"W-what ju-just happened?" The Swede asked, his eyes comically wide.

"Pewds, I'm pretty sure we walked I'm on buttsmex." Stephano laughed at the blush that covered the dirty blinds face.

"They're a couple. What would you expect from them? And this is PIGGEH we're talking about here." The golden man scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Most certainly not the first time I've walked I've walked in on them. Last time Mr. Chair was u-"

"IDON'TWANTTOHEARIT!" The Swede quickly covered Stephano's mouth before letting his hand cup the golden mans cheek. He blushes even more (Is that even possible..?) and quickly removed it. Stephano smile and took the dirty blond's hand in his own and smiled at him.

*LineBreak*

Skully P.O.V

I started to prepare for the battle. I quickly ran down to the basement, using my dagger to quickly destroy any opponents who were in the way. I had no time to waste on such childish games.; I may have lost the last battle, but this one I would win. With my refurbished weapons and keen scenes, I was certainly not an opponent one wanted to face. I had to get to my old workshop. I was a very skilled blacksmith when I was alive; a trait I still posses now that I'm alive again. I shook my head an cleared my thoughts as I jumped up and kicked the head off a statue, quickly twisting through the air and flipping to regain my footing.

I finally managed to get to the old work shop. I quickly grabbed the old lock, harshly ripping it off and throwing it at the bro behind me, knocking him cold. The old door creaked as I opened it, stepping inside and crushing the head if a bro as it attempted to enter.

"I have no for you, fool." I spoke, kicking the body several feet in the air before it took out a statute coming in for an attack. "Tch."

I closed the door and secured it as I started up my fire.

*Later*

I stepped out of the shop, a new sleek black sword in my hand and a Skully helmet atop my head. I was quickly surrounded by easily defeated opponents.

"I will not let you kill Jennifer as you killed Alice. I am Price Alexander Brendenburg, and I am going to kick your ass." A sadistic grin crossing my face.

A/R: One secret is out. How many more are there?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there.

'Sup?

That's cool.

How was your day?

That's nice.

Okay, so one secret is revealed (wordplay), and surprise surprise! Skully is Prince Alexander of Brendeburge castle Aaand I'm not to sure how that happened. Shit happens. This chapter you'll find out who Alice is, and then we'll go bug Pewds again. WOH.

And how do you like Mr. Chair and Piggeh? I seriously suck at smut (as you saw in the last chapter ;-;) and I'm sorry.

Okays. LETZ GO.

Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia, Pewdie, or any characters I may use in this fanfiction. I do own Alice, though. She is mine and shall be my squishy.

Skully P.O.V

I kicked the last statue out of the way. These pests were just plain getting annoying now. I ran down the halls of the castle, searching for my beloved. They already took one whom was dear to me, and I'll be damned if I let then do it again.

You see they took Alice.

My dear baby sister Alice.

My only family I had after my father had died and war and my mother had died at Alice's birth.

The dear sister I cherished and held as a precious person.

She was all I had, and they took her mercilessly. They killed her brutally, and I had to watch it.

*I slid down the wall of the closet, my heart beating fast and my head spinning wildly. The smell of blood was flowing throughout the entire castle, the bitter smell intruding my nose. I wearily stood up and peaked through a crack on the door. They were every where. These creatures; they were like nothing I'd ever seen before. Their jaws were unhinged and hanging down by thin pieces of skin. Their eyes were unfocused and dull, spinning around in their cracked skulls. They had large, demon-like claws that could easily tear through flesh with a single hit. They walked with a slight limp and groan. They bore tightly wrapped ropes and sashes; it seemed they were to be holding the torn up pieces if flesh together. Truly the work if a mad scientist.

They were obviously blood thirsty beings that only killed for the enjoyment of it. But the lingering question remains: Who created these creatures and why?

A sudden thought ran through my mind and I shook through of my trance. Where was Alice? I wrapped my hand around the dagger hanging at my hip. It was true that I had always been an artist along the line in metal working. I gently pulled it out of its clutch, all previous fear gone. I had one thing on my mind now, and that was to find my baby sister.

I kicked open the door and ran out, slashing the creatures bloodstained throats, quickly reaching the end of the hall where I heard a scream. But not just any scream. Alice's scream. Terrified I kicked open her bedroom door to find her being torn apart, the monsters tearing her to shreds. I quickly killed the creatures and locked the door before kneeling at her side. There were but a few dying words she left for me that day.

"Please Al, if there is anything I wish of you before I die, is that you be strong. Protect everyone you can, especially the one whom you hold close and dear to your heart. Know that I love you. Don't let my death be in vain, please be strong, my dear brother."

That was the last I ever heard from my baby sister, the deep maroon of her eyes slowly fading before they fluttered closed, never to be opened again.'*

The tears slid down my face as I ran faster, killing more and more creatures. I just didn't care anymore. I wanted, no NEEDED, to find Jennifer. I quickly kicked open a door as soon someone was coming out, I light gasp before someone else came quickly kicked me in the stomach.

"OH MY GOD PIGGEH! THAT WAS SKULLY!" I heard Mr. Chair squeak as he kneeled down at my side, lightly placing his hands on my stomach, rubbing gently where his boyfriend had kicked.

I coughed a bit and sat back up, placing a hand on the brunets shoulder to balance myself. "I'm quite alright Mr. Chair, but Piggeh, PLEASE don't do that again. I'm in enough emotional pain trying to find Jennifer." I single tear feel as I to emphasize my pain.

"Whaddya mean find Jenn? She's in that room we just came out of. Her ankle is pretty swollen, but its doin' better now after I took care of it. I'm not sure how she got it, that's something you'll have to asked Stephano and Pews." Piggeh looked down sheepishly. "And sorry 'bout kicking you in the stomach."

I jumped up quickly, hugging the pinked eyed man as a thank you and an acceptance of his apology. I brushed past him, running over to the love seat that Jenn was siting on. I quickly grabbed her chin and pulled her up into a meaningful kiss. It seemed that it gave Piggeh an idea. He pulled Mr. Chair up into his arms and kissed him, making the brunet blush but kiss back anyway, his arms wrapping around Piggeh's neck and tangled his hands in strawberry blond hair.

I pulled away from Jennifer once the need for oxygen became to great. I held her in my arms, holding her close before whispering

"I love you Jennifer. I don't ever want to leave you again."

Sobs raked her body as she clung to my shirt. "I love you too." She whispered again, before capturing my lips.

*Narrator*

"Awh, they are just so cute." Mr. Chair sighed, a light smile on his playing lips. He cuddled in closer to Piggeh, his pink eyed lover smiling down at him.

"They are. They have what is called true love. A love that breaks the barrier of sanity and logic, one that makes you fight and protect for the one you call your lover." Piggeh whispered, glancing over at the sleeping couple before turning back around to cuddle into the mop of brunet hair.

"Wow, I never thought as you to be one who was so insightful." Mr. Chair said, looking up at Piggeh with questioning emerald eyes.

"I only know about it because I've experienced it first hand. With you." He said, smiling down at his flustered boyfriend.

"You are so cheesy."

"But you love me for it."

"...Shuddup."

"Make me."

Mr. Chair grabbed the back of Piggeh's head, pulling him down into a long kiss.

*Linebreak*

"Stephano, are you alright? You haven't said anything since we left the bathroom. Pewds glanced down at his hand, still intertwined with with a golden one.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine; but you know how we all came to life? Even Skully?" He asked, sneaking a glance down at the curious Swede.

"Well, yeah." The gamer eyed the Frenchman carefully, "What about it?"

"I don't know why, but I can't remember much of my old life. I just barely have grasp on this one memory of a girl. It's a bit fuzzy, but I think she died here too. She would have come back too, right?" Stephano scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I can only remember her name started with an A, but as at as what she looked like goes, I just can't remember."

"S-Stephano. Who is t-that?" The Swede was pointing a shaking finger at a figure down the hall. It had just killed a few bros and now was heading closer to them. As it got closer, Stephano realized it was a young girl. She seemed to be a girl of 17 or 18 years, dark hair swinging down her back. She had pale skin much like Skully's, but hers held a more feminine glow. She wore an old fashioned dress that came down a little above the knees, pointing downwards. It was puffed at the shoulders with a white collar and lace edging. The lower half of the dress had designs around a cut section of lace underlining. At her waste was a black belt with an X shaped buckle that came around to tie into a large bow at the small of her back. In the belt was a shining sword, much like Stephano's, but held a worn tint to the silver metal. Her dark maroon eyes had the same fighting vigor as Jennifer's, but held much more passion and fire. A small smile was on her lips, a canine tooth overlapping and biting her lower lip. She looked like an innocent girl, but her eyes and fighting skills told she held much more power than it first appeared.

Stephano walked down the hall to meet her, dragging a terrified Swede along with him.

"'Ellos miss. We are trying to find some friends could you please help us?" Stephano asked, nudging Pewds a little.

"Yes please." Pewds squeaked. He silently cursed himself for being to weak. He swore this castle was trying to destroy every last smidgin of pride and dignity he had.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone as well. Perhaps we could help each other." She smiled.

"That's wonderful. My name is Stephano and this is PewDiePie. Please excuse him, he just isn't sure how to deal with normal people just yet." Stephano smile, ignoring the painful punch in the stomach and squeal from the Swede.

"What interesting names." Her smile grew wider. "You may call me Al."

"Okay Al. We should get going. There's no time to waste." Stephano smiled down at the gamer who had finally decided to speak.

"Your fighting skill are quite nice as well. Maybe you could teach Pewds something." Stephano inquired.

"I would be happy to. We should find my brother first. He is quite the artist in metalworking. I'm sure he could make your boyfriend here a fitting weapon." She smiled, walking ahead of the blushing men.

A/R: You guessed it. That's Alice. Her appearance has changed from when she died, as did Skully's. That's why Stephano can't recognize them.

Yeeeeeahhhh so. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I really like this chapter. I really hope you guys do to.

And a special thanks to TheSkySpiritTalentShow. You're Awesomenest man.

Bye guys.

Stay Awesome \(^_^)/


End file.
